


Shaking and Waiting For Something More

by FayeHunter



Series: Coffee Shop Soundtrack [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Just dorks in love, M/M, coffee shop AU, the cake half of the mashton coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke really likes the barista at their local coffee shop but he's too nervous to do anything about it.The Cake half of"Twice As Much Isn't Twice As Good"
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Coffee Shop Soundtrack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184975
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Shaking and Waiting For Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticsugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticsugar/gifts).



> So I wrote the coffee shop AU Mashton prompt a few days ago and [Molly](https://staticsounds.tumblr.com/) asked about the Cake half of the prompt, so here it is. Enjoy!

“Are you going to finally ask him out?” Ashton asks as he and Luke make their way across campus. Luke blushes, avoiding making eye contact with Ashton’s knowing smirk. Everyday Luke regrets telling Ashton that he has a crush on the cute barista at the coffee shop near campus. Just because they’re best friends and roommates doesn’t mean that Ashton is any less annoying once he’s got personal information in his hands. 

Luke’s not even sure how they’re friends sometimes. He’s a music major, going through his graduate project to hone his skills, so he can be good enough to work professionally playing music. Ashton’s a law student, forever whining about classes and internships and being a TA for the lower level students. Luke thinks it’s Ashton’s own fault for picking this career. One shared psychology class their first year was enough to cement their friendship and roommate-hood. Ashton even helps out with Luke’s dog, Petunia, when he needs it. Luke will gladly take Ashton as his roommate, someone to cook dinner with and watch movies on the weekend with and put up with Luke’s odd hours and music playing in exchange for Luke having to clean the dishes and scrub the bathroom tiles. 

“I’ll ask out Calum when you decide to ask out Michael,” Luke snips back. Ashton blushes a little, flipping Luke off. Luke’s not above playing dirty and bringing Ashton’s crush into this scenario too. Luke knows the reason Ashton frequents the coffee shop is only half because of his poorly hidden caffeine addiction and half because of the blonde haired punk boy that works there. One day, Luke thinks the two of them might get up the courage to ask either boy out. Although, it’s usually frowned upon to ask out the people who make your coffee. Just because they smile at you and when your hands brush while they hand you the mug and you get warm and tingly instead does not mean you should invade their boundaries and ask them out.

Ashton keeps grumbling the rest of the way to the coffee shop, put out that Luke’s called him out on his obvious crush. Luke rolls his eyes, distracting Ashton by asking him about the project he’s helping his professor plan for their students. Ashton launches into some explanation about law and court cases, while Luke’s brain bleeds a little from how complicated it all sounds. Luke’s a music major for a reason.

They push the door open of the cafe, the bell over it announcing their arrival. Calum glances over at the two of them from where he’s standing behind the coffee machine, turning to say something to Michael that they’re too far away to overhear. Michael straightens up from where he’s standing behind the pastry display. Luke and Ashton approach the counter. There’s a glint in Michael’s eyes that warns Luke nothing good is about to happen.

“Hi. Welcome to _Over The Moon_ _Coffee_. What can I get you, Luke?” Michael says. He makes direct eye contact with Luke, completely ignoring Ashton in front of Luke. Ashton scoffs, offended and Luke can’t help but laugh at it. Calum snorts from behind the machine, turning a little red when Luke glances over and they make eye contact. Luke gives Michael his usual coffee order, watching Michael scribble it out on the side of the cup and hand it off to Calum. 

“What about me?” Ashton asks, mildly offended at being ignored. Michael continues to not look at him, instead typing Luke’s order into the register.

“You’ve come in three times today already. Not only do I know your order by heart, I’m considering cutting you off soon,” Michael says. Luke raises his eyebrows turning to Ashton. He knows Ashton has a caffeine problem, but that’s a little ridiculous even for him. 

“You can’t do that,” Ashton insists.

“I can absolutely do that. I’m the barista, I control the coffee supply,” Michael says back. Luke muffles his laughter behind his hand. Calum lets out a bark of laughter, covering his mouth when Luke and Ashton glance over at him.

“You can’t actually cut me off there has to be some kind of rule.”

“You’re getting tea this time. I don’t think cold weather is an excuse to drink ten times more coffee,” Michael states. He rattles off the price to Luke, taking his card and swiping it. He hands Luke back the card and grabs another cup, writing out whatever tea order he means to give Ashton.

“This has nothing to do with the weather. I’m a law student. I have classes this semester and I have to TA a class. Do you know how many bad papers I have to grade?”

“Should have thought about that before you developed a caffeine addiction,” Michael answers, ringing Ashton up for the tea.

“I want coffee.”

“I’m giving you tea. Come back in a few hours and maybe I’ll give you coffee. Or better yet, maybe you can sleep instead.”

“I cannot. Finals are next week. I have to grade papers and study for my own classes.”

“I’m not fueling your caffeine dependence. It’s concerning and I won’t let you drink this much coffee,” Michael says. He’s narrowed his eyes at Ashton. Luke can already see this argument isn’t going to go anywhere, Ashton and Michael both too stubborn to be the first to give up.

“I’ll pay for it,” Luke says, pulling out his card again and handing it over. Michael’s right. Ashton drinks too much coffee and he needs to learn to drink something else. The look of betrayal on Ashton’s face makes Luke think he’s going to have to fend for himself tonight for dinner.

“Really Luke?”

“Oh please, he’s not wrong. You drink too much coffee,” Luke chides a little as he takes his card back. Luke glances over at Calum as he makes his way down the counter, watching Calum as he makes the latte. Calum glances up, making eye contact with him and Luke glances away, cheeks flushed and a little embarrassed to be caught staring. Ashton and Michael keep snipping at each other back and forth about how much coffee Ashton drinks and if Michael can actually cut him off. Luke glances over at Calum.

“He’s right. Ashton drinks too much coffee.”

“You do too. You come in here almost as much as he does.”

“Hey, sometimes I get tea or food instead. Besides, I’m not  _ just _ here for the drinks,” Luke says, going red when he realizes he’s admitted too much and glancing away again. Calum blushes a little too, finishing making his drink and handing it to Luke. He goes about making Ashton’s tea next. Luke glances over, watching as Michael hands Ashton something in a pastry bag. Ashton takes his tea from Calum, heading for the door. Luke waves as the two of them leave the shop. He goes to take a sip of his drink, stopping when he notices some numbers on the side of the cup. He pulls the cup back, blushing red when he notices it’s a phone number and a little note that says  _ Text Calum, he likes you too.  _ Luke shoots a glance over at Calum, who’s busy at the espresso machine, not paying attention. He glances over at Michael, who shoots him a little thumbs up. Luke flushes a little, ducking his head down.

“I can’t believe you betrayed me like that to Michael.”

“Shut up. He gave me Calum’s number,” Luke blurts out, panic setting in. Ashton’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Did he?”

Luke nods, turning the cup to show Ashton, “What do I do?”

“You text him.”

“I can’t just text the barista.”

“Clearly, Michael knows that Calum likes you and you like him. You should text him,” Ashton says. Luke looks at the number, frowning a little. Maybe Ashton’s right, maybe Luke should text Calum. The worst that happens is that Calum turns him down and Luke will have to find another coffee shop to go to.

Luke does text Calum. After the initial awkward back and forth, they eventually fall into easy conversation and flirting. Luke finally works up the nerve to ask Calum out and the two of them set a dinner date at a local restaurant for that Friday night. Which should in theory, be fine, except that Luke forgot that Friday nights are for Ashton’s study groups. Which means that instead of hiding out in his room with Petunia so she isn't’ overwhelmed by people or in the way, Luke suddenly has to take her with him so that she isn’t alone. Luke doesn’t have time to text Calum, instead opting for walking to the coffee shop and taking his chances there with Calum before anything else. Luke gets there right before closing, pushing the door open and letting the bell announce his arrival.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what the shop policy is on dogs but I can’t leave her outside with the snow and I had to bring her with me. I know we have our date tonight, but Ashton needed the apartment for law student things and I can’t leave her there with so many people,” Luke says, rushing it all out as he stands just in the doorway of the coffee shop. He bends down, scooping up Petunia and holding her in his arms. Luke’s not sure how forward it is to bring his dog to the store and to bring her on a date, but he’s desperate. Calum’s the only one in the shop so close to closing time, which comforts Luke that the only person to witness his embarrassment is Calum.

Calum perks up from behind the register. He stops mid-cleaning process and makes his way around the counter. 

“What’s her name?” Calum asks, stopping in front of Luke. Luke holds her out a little, letting Petunia lean forward to sniff Calum’s hand, wriggling around till Calum pets her head.

“Petunia. I call her Tuney sometimes. Or Piggy.”

“Why Piggy?”

“Everyone says she’s fat.”

“Aw, she’s not fat, she’s just a big lady. Aren’t you sweetie?” Calum coos, scratching Petunia behind the ears. She melts in Luke’s arms at the contact, sighing contentedly. It does help Calum gain points in his favor that he’s so good with Petunia and she so clearly likes him.

“I know we were going to go somewhere for our date. I’m sorry if I messed it all up. We can reschedule.”

“And force you and this little lady to have to spend the evening in the company of law students? Not likely. I have some pasta and sauce at my place. I think we could manage to make a homemade dinner for our first date. Besides, Petunia might like to meet Duke.”

“Duke?”

“My dog. He’s a little old man, but he enjoys company. He’ll like Petunia I’m sure,” Calum says. Luke blushes.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I’m not going to turn down a date with a handsome musician and his adorable dog. Have a seat. I’m going to finish cleaning up and we can take some of the leftover pastries with us for dessert. Do you want anything to drink?” Calum asks, giving Petunia a final scratch behind her ears. He reaches around Luke, locking the door and heading back to the counter.

“Are you going to get in trouble?”

“No. We’re the only two people here and unless she sheds or drools on the table, no one will notice or care.”

Luke takes a seat at the nearby table, gently lowering Petunia to the floor for her to plop down on and rest. He turns to Calum.

“Do you have green tea still in stock?”

“Hot?”

“Yeah.”

“Can do,” Calum says. He puts a tea bag into a to-go cup with hot water, filling it up with hot water and snapping a lid on. He brings it around to Luke, setting it on the table. Luke smiles up at Calum. Calum leans down at the last moment, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek. He pulls back, blushing slightly as he heads back to the counter to finish cleaning. Luke blushes too, blowing on his tea and trying to hide it.

Calum finishes cleaning, wiping everything down and setting up for the next day. He flips all the lights off.

“We have to leave out the back. Come on,” Calum says. Luke stands up, bending down to pick up Petunia and straightening up, grabbing his cup and carrying Petunia through the store and through the back.

“This cannot be hygienic.”

“Just don’t set her down. No one has to know,” Calum says. Luke rolls his eyes, but obeys until they’re out the door and in the alley behind the coffee shop. Calum locks the door behind them, turning around and holding his hand out of Luke. Luke juggles Petunia’s leash and the cup into his other hand, grabbing onto Calum’s hand and interlacing their fingers. Luke feels a little warm inside and it’s not just because of the tea.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Readjusting our date to include Petunia. I love her alot and I want you to like her too if we’re going to date.”

“Well, it’s important that our dogs get along if we’re going to date. Besides, this is a nicer date anyway. Feels more intimate.”

“I have to warn you, I’m a shit cook.”

“That’s okay. I’m decent with pasta and sauce. Maybe I can teach you?” Calum says, glancing over at Luke. Luke grins, feels his dimples pop in his cheeks. Calum grins back, eyes crinkling at the corner.

“I would like that alot. Learning to cook sets a good foundation for a relationship,” Luke says, remembering something his mother told him years ago. Calum laughs a little, leaning over to press a kiss to Luke’s cheek. Luke blushes. Whatever comes next, he knows it’ll all be good if he has Calum there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
